pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Iglesia Principal de P.E/Boda de King y La Batamanta
Invitados Archivo:Moka sprite by yen.png Moka Archivo:Sapphy de fiesta.png Sapphy Archivo:Mire_Regalo_Sprite_para_concursos.png Mire Archivo:Carol_Sprite_de_Fiesta.png Carol Archivo:Coke sprite.png Coke Archivo:Dama.PNG Liza Archivo:Envy_by_fanny.gif Summy Archivo:Konan_de_gala_v.01.png Stella Archivo:Black_NB.png Alivo Archivo:Diamond_sprite.png Fabian Archivo:White NB de fiesta2.png Laura,la cantante Invitados Especiales Pitbull Vibeke Stene Christina Aguilera Ke$ha Katy Perry Lady Gaga Madonna Amy Lee Papa Roach Red Hot Chilli Peppers Ryan Seacrest Kim Kardashian Skillet Rihanna Green Day Queen Chris Brown Nayer Linkin Park Abraham Lincon The Rasmus LMFAO Los Novios y el cura Archivo:Cura Dufftin.png Cura Ghost Archivo:Batamanta_sprite.png La Novia Frances Bean Cobain La Batamanta Archivo:King_boda.png El Novio King La ceremonia En casa de la novia... Archivo:Sapphy de fiesta.png NO PUEDE SER,TE VAS A CASARR :DD Archivo:Batamanta_sprite.png Y crees que estoy feliz triste?:D *en esa television* Tipo extraño: Interrumpimos su pelicula porno de las mañanas Glee por esta noticia,La Batamanta y King se casaran,en Londres,se iran de luna de miel a USA e invitaran a varias personas de E! Entertaiment Television Archivo:Batamanta_sprite.png AOOGT,XINI WA OIAVKW MYW W AWOP WAI? Archivo:Sapphy_de_fiesta.png Bueno,ya sabemos,cuando esta emocionada habla batamanto :Yaoming: En casa del novio con los fiesteros del año LMFAO... *viendo plaza sesamo* SkyBluo algo asi Elmo,me enseñas tantas cosaas :DD RedFoo: ewO Archivo:King_boda.png Fiesteros,hoy me caso ._. SkyBlu: Quiero seguir viendo a Elmo,ira a la boda?:D Archivo:King_boda.png Si Elmo va dejas de joder ver plaza sesamo?._. SkyBlu: ... Horas despues,metidos en una limosina de lujo (? Pitbull: The boda is tonight,Dale! Archivo:King_boda.png Me caso en la tarde._. Nayer: Ah nojoda,que hacemos aca? Nadie Sabe: No se,mejor nos vamos *todos los de la limosina se van,incluyendo el chofer,king se queda alli* Mientras tanto con la novia Archivo:Mire_Regalo_Sprite_para_concursos.png Batamanta,vistete,por Dios -w- (? Archivo:Batamanta_sprite.png Y ES QUE ACASO QUIERES QUE ME VEA ASI? COMO LA PROPIA BATAMANTA RE-FORMAL EN VESTIDO? NO WNA,YO QUIERO CASARME CON LA PIEL AFUERA *iluminado con voces angelicales se ilumina una foto de la batamanta hace años* Archivo:Bata-manta-con-mangas-y-bolsillo-la-batamanta_vip.jpg Archivo:Carol_Sprite_de_Fiesta.png Esa cara se ve algo hipocrita ewé (?) Archivo:Batamanta_sprite.png ES AWESOME OE3 (?) Archivo:Moka sprite by yen.png Archivo:Konan_de_gala_v.01.png *hablando sincronizadamente* ¿Que hacemos aca?mejor vamos a la iglesia! :D *todos estan en la iglesia,menos king* Archivo:Diamond_sprite.png KING,DONDE ESTAS?QUIERO HACER PIZZA D88 (?) Archivo:Black_NB.png Yo ni se que hago aca,me colee Todos: ya sabemos ._. Archivo:Envy_by_fanny.gif Y king hueon? *con king,varado en la calle* Archivo:King_boda.png Coño,donde estoy?espera... *mira un letrero* HOLYWOOD?ewO pero si hace una hora estaba en Londres .__. *llegan Vibeke,Amy y Christina con voces angelicales de fondo* Archivo:King_boda.png espera...VIBEKE?AMY?CHRISTINA? *OO* *desmayo* Amy: que se supone que deberia hacer para re-animarlo? Vibeke: Besalo Amy,besalo... Christina: Si,hazlo *aparecen de la nada Britanny y Santana* Britanny: Nada de besos ni que nada,el se merece una patada en los cojones,por acosarnos D: Santana: Cierto,nos obligo a follar D: aunque nos gusto :$ *todas les dan una patada en los cojones a king y lo mandan a londres,king cae del techo en la iglesia* Kim Kardashiam: Oigan,que llegue el novio,me pagan mucho por que mi famosoa trasero presencia aparezca en television! Ryan Seacrest: Te pagamos por que nos gustas que pongas tu vida personal en un show Kim Kardashian: RENUNCIO ! *se va por la puerta* Ke$ha,Lady Gaga,Katy Perry y Madonna: Este...mejor cantemos algo para animar :D Ke$ha: *cantando tik tok* Lady Gaga: *cantando you and i* Katy Perry: *cantando firework* Madonna: *Cantando like a virgin* *abraham lincon sale de una estatua* Abraham: Miren,si el novio no llega es por tu culpa,Lady Gaga OE3 Lady Gaga: * se va por la puerta estilo george washington* Nayer,Chris Brown y Rihanna: Nos vamos tambien wn *se van* *cae king por el techo y queen empieza a cantar we are the champions* Archivo:King_boda.png LLEGUE WEON,LLEGUEE :D Archivo:Coke sprite.png Archivo:Dama.PNG *cantando aleluya* (?) Archivo:Cura Dufftin.png Bueno,estamos aca reunidos para que Batamanta Francisca Pancracia Frances Bean Cobain Batamanta evacue sobre King Anonimo,espera,lineas equivocadas Archivo:King_boda.png .I. Archivo:Cura Dufftin.png Oiga,respete,por que si no me voy OE3 bueno,en lo que iba,estamos aca reunidos para la union matrimonial entre Batamanta Francisca Pancracia Frances Bean Cobain Batamanta y King SinApellido, Batamanta,acepta a King como su esposo,para amarlo,respetarlo,garcharlo,follarlo,joderlo y todo lo que termine en "rlo"? Archivo:Batamanta_sprite.png SI,ACEPTO :D Archivo:Cura Dufftin.png King,acepta a Batamanta como su esposa? Archivo:King_boda.png aunque queria a britanny o a santana,o a ambas,que mas da acepto :B Archivo:Cura Dufftin.png Puede follar a la novia...ah,espera,eso es para la luna de miel,puede besarla *la batamanta y king se besan* Todos: awww :3 Skillet,Green Day,The Rasmus,Papa Roach y Red Hot Chilli Peppers: QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA! *llega lmfao* *sale laura de una tarta* Archivo:White NB de fiesta2.png DESNUDATE,GET NAKED,DESNUDATE,FOR MEE (8) FIN~